childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Re: Blog post idea Yes, that's fine by me. In fact, it's a great idea – where are the posts going to go? I'd enjoy reading them! As regards including anything, I would (obviously) like a link to Children's Books Wiki. A link to our current FA, The Chronicles of Narnia, and a link to a current FA nomination, The City of Ember, would also be good, to showcase our best articles, and give people a feel of what we're about. Apart from mentioning that the admin really, really wishes that he had a few other dedicated users like himself... I don't think there's anything else I particularly want mentioned. I shall look forward to reading it :) 07:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for getting back to me. The post will be on my blog, which feeds into the the staff blogs here. Do you have any history of the project (when it was started, by who, number of community members, etc) that you could share? The more details the better! Thanks! --Sarah (talk 00:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello again. Thanks for telling me where they are; I shall look forward to reading them! Our history is on the main page, but I have copied it in here: }} ;November 2009: Crocodile Tears is the Wiki's 450th article. ;September 2009: Melon247 becomes Children's Books Wiki's second administrator. ;August 2009: Spy Dog is the Wiki's 400th article. ;July 2009: Scorpia is the Wiki's 350th article. ;May 2009:The Wiki has its first featured article, The Chronicles of Narnia. ;May 2009:Mog on Fox Night is the Wiki's 300th article. ;April 2009:The Wiki's founder, Bethel23, changes the colour of the monaco-sidebar to green with white text. ;February 2009:The Dark Is Rising is the Wiki's 250th article. ;January 2009:A featured review system begins, to find a reader's review to feature on the main page each week. See Children's Books Wiki:Featured review for more infomation, and go to Children's Books Wiki:Featured review/2009 to vote on possible candidates, or suggest your own. ;January 2009:Children's Books Wiki is featured in the Wikia Spotlight for the first time. ;January 2009:Our Island Story is the Wiki's 200th article. ;December 2008:Gladys Aylward: The Adventure of a Lifetime‎ is the Wiki's 150th article. ;November 2008: Orchids for Biggles is the Wiki's 100th article. ;August 2008: Over 50 articles on the Wiki. ;May 2008: Wiki set up. ::A few more details are that it was started by me, Bethel23, alone – other members are very few and far between :), but George1995, a person I actually know in real life (!), has made over 100 edits. Melon247 is the wiki's other admin, and she has been very helpful with some excellent feedback, and a good few new articles. It was her suggestion to make the background colour pale green, rather than plain white. Also, Weblykinly has made lots of new pages. The most exciting change to the wiki since its founding was its skin colour change from the boring blue! As you can see, the wiki "became green" in April 2009, and I have had to update the .css sheet regularly since then, as various changes have been made to the Wikia skin (the user header, the recent changes box, etc.) I hope this helps! 17:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and a link to the about page would be good, as well. 17:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bethel, this is all great stuff and super helpful. I will let you know when the blog goes out. Cheers, --Sarah (talk 22:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC)